Loose Lips Sink Ships
by foxy crimefighta
Summary: it might have been an accident. —Kyo and Tohru, for Caitlan and Shelby.


_&& - - - loose_ lips **sink** ships _»_

× + × + × + ×

"Tohru! Tohru, watch!"

She laughs, cocking her head to the side and shouting with amusement as the young boy flips in the air, twisting his body into graceful contours before plummeting into the icy ocean, gasping for air and giggling with adrenaline between breaths. He waves to her, beaming, before diving right back in the freezing waters, seemingly heedless of the bitter temperatures. "Tohru, Tohru, I'm a dolphin!"

She smiles, shaking her head. "No, Momiji, you're a _rabbit!_" she says to him, but he doesn't seem like a rabbit in the rolling waves. So _agil_e, fluid, smooth, gliding through the waters like he was rather meant to be there than on land, clumsy and tripping over ladybugs and fire hydrants and his own laces.

The boy lying down next to her snorts, eyes closed and hands behind his head on the white sand. "Don't ruin it for the little brat. If he wants to think he's a dolphin, let him - at least he's not a damn _viper_ this time."

Tohru immediately had to agree; the last time Momiji had played pretend, he had ended up spending much more time then surely healthy with Ayame. The results were disastrous - at any rate, Hatori was a much better influence (and dolphins were somewhat related to seahorses, were they not? Tohru couldn't honestly say. They were both sea creatures, anyway). "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo-kun! You're right," she says, suddenly worried she had hurt Momiji's feelings by disapproving of his dolphin-ness. They really were wonderful flips.

However, Momiji didn't seem to take any offense, laughing again and squirting water out his mouth in an attempt to become a whale.

"Tohru, quit apologizing." The boy next to her opens his tiger-orange eyes, rubbing them wearily and groggily sitting up in one motion. He begins tracing pictures in the sand with his finger, before sighing and smoothing the fine sand between his fingers once again. "Really, are you stupid? You didn't do anything wrong."

Blood rushes to her face and she blushes profusely, starting to say "I'm so sor-" before breaking off mid-sentence, and avoiding looking at him at all. She and Kyo had had this conversation often; so often that she felt like more and more of an idiot every time, because whatever point he was trying to get across she never quite grasped.

Instead, she contents herself to sit and pretend to watch Momiji (now floating on the surface of the water and honking like a ship, cackling madly because the entertainment he's provided for himself is making him quite high from hysterics) while really surreptitiously sneaking looks at the orange-haired boy when she thinks he isn't looking, aware of his every move, afraid of what he might be thinking.

"Ky-_oooo_! Toh-_ruuuu_, come _ooon_! Come in the water with me!"

Suddenly jolted out of her thoughts, the girl's head snaps up, forehead still creased with anxiety, before she slowly relaxes and she hops to her feet. Naturally, being Tohru Honda, she doesn't quite make it without tripping and falling down ..

.. right into Kyo's lap.

If she had been blushing before, she is positively beet red now, mirroring the boy's expression only inches from her own. Eyes wide, jaws open, each is frozen for a moment as they stare in complete and utter shock, minds not quite processing what has just happened. They're a tangle of unintentional limbs (by some miracle completely avoiding any contact that might trigger the curse) and they can't unscramble themselves properly, certainly not dignifiedly.

Trying not to think, trying not to apologize, trying to ignore the frantic beating of her heart and the wild spinning in the chambers of her mind, she carefully removes her hands from his chest and places them on either side of his body to regain what might be left of her balance. Of course, at the exact same time, Kyo suddenly and swiftly sits up again (having been just knocked down) and Tohru slips again and they meet somewhere in the middle, lips on lips and hands automatically rising to catch their fall.

Somewhere in the background, Momiji lets out a small gasp and forgets to float, crashing into the waves, sinking his imaginary ship.

It _might_ have been an accident.

× + × + × + ×

×; for caitlan and shelby. you guys are the greatest friends, i love you both eversomuch! caitlan, i know. it's. like. about _time_ i wrote you something, ne? D: but i really hope you enjoyed this; it was the only idea i've had for a while now that i could actually put into words. you're such a fantastic friend, and so frkn funny! & shelby - i KNOW how much you love kyoru, dear! i had to dedicate this to you. plus, you're so sweet and think up the most _awesome _phrases ever. ahmg, you _own_.

×; i am so proud of myself for writing this. sure, it's short, but i actually _wrote _something! maybe my writer's block is letting up? so i can write other fics i have been promising myself to write for the most pwn-ing friends in the world? (ily guys) ahaha. we'll see.

×; in case it wasn't obvious, the story takes place on a beach. in the summer. i guess? & i'm not really sure why no one else is there. like .. yuki. for instance. or haru. because he is just _raawkhard_ pwnage. (darn plotholes) but i dunno, i thought it was cute. xD

×; i don't own anything.


End file.
